The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of recognizing loss thereof. Artificial intelligence is computer engineering and information technology including methods of enabling a computer to perform thinking, learning, self-improvement, etc. capable of being performed by human intelligence, and enables a computer to imitate the intelligent behavior of human beings.
In addition, artificial intelligence is directly or indirectly associated with other computer science fields. In particular, today, attempts to introduce artificial intelligence elements into various fields of information technology and to solve the problems of the fields have been actively conducted.
Meanwhile, in the related art, context awareness technology for recognizing the situation of a user using artificial intelligence and providing desired information to the user in a desired form has been studied.
As context awareness technology has been developed, demand for a mobile terminal capable of performing a function suitable for the situation of a user has increased.
Recently, artificial intelligence technology has been applied to a mobile terminal.
However, in the related art, if a mobile terminal is lost, a user may only access a server of a communication company to confirm the position of the mobile terminal, but cannot take other actions.
Therefore, if the mobile terminal is lost, it is difficult for the user to find the mobile terminal.